The frog wife
by Belledandy00
Summary: It's a play you can act out at school or with your friends in frount of your family. oh and it's all done just print and off you go have fun!


My stories are real, but I just changed the names. I want you to get to know me, and my fairy tail life. This time I play Serena, even though I'm most like LITA, and my husband played as Darien, is most like Melvin. Each of the 5 scouts are my sisters with a twist I will not include there "real" names but in order and with there husbands. So not to confuse you when you do read this. I also added the "CATS" as part of some of the friends I had growing up, and still have to this day. But they are real people not cats just remember that. Well here is the line up in order of appearances, thus far:

Ray………………Sister #1……..Annoying and fights with me a lot age 15

Serena……………. ME Sister #2……. I like books, and I'm the only one I know who gets hand me up's age 14

Mina……………..Sister #3….. Carefree age almost 13

Diamond……………. My X-fiancé….. Monkey, 16

Amy……………… Sister #4…………. 'Cinderella' type, with a touch of Alice age 11

Lita………….. Sister #6…………. Talkative and cute age 6

Sammy………. Only bother I have…………. Annoying, and always-in trouble age 9

I don't own SM, I did not yya ya ya ya blabla…….. You get it, right!

The Begging

"Come on let's go," Ray called up the stars. This was to be my first dance. I was 14 at the time and I couldn't wait. My birthday was last Saturday and I was excited. I was going to dance with boys, hot boys at that. Every 2ed and 4th Saturday there were dance held for kids my age: 14-18. In 16 months Mina would be able to tag along with us.

"Oh Serena you will tell me all about it won't you?" Asked Mina as I ran down the stairs.

"Oh I will don't worry." I grabbed my dance card and headed for the car. I don't remember where I was going or where the dance was being held. But earlier that evening I was talking to my grandma on how she meet grandpa. They meet when they were 15 at a dance. I wished so hard for that one dream to happen to me. I still had one year for that to happen.

When we got to the dance I followed Ray around like a lost puppy. There weren't many people there yet, so I didn't think she didn't mind if I hung out with her friends, then at 9 o'clock sheshooed me away.

"Serena you are embarrassing ME now GET LOST!" she all but yelled softly. So I left. The DJ was playing songs I had never heard before, but lots of people were sinning to the song, some badly. I found a seat away from the crowd. I wasn't people person yet I was still trying to learn about who I was. I was also very shy…until you got to know me

"Um… Excuse me?" said a voice

"Yes?" I asked looking up to see a giant.

"Would you um… like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered. I had deiced to give every boy who asked me a chance to dance once. But then again no one had asked me all night. The song that was now playing was slow. I had heard it once; I think Mina had it playing on the radio sometime today. He stood 6 foot 2 inches; I was a mere 5 foot 2 inches.

"My name is Diamond. What's yours?"

"Serena."

"Well it is nice to meet you Miss Serena." His hands were shaking badly. I could tell he was nervous.

"Are you all right?" I just had to ask.

"Um… ya I'm fine." He then looked down at me. "Why?"

"Your hand is shaking so much." I answered gasping for clean air.

"Oh ya I'm sorry." He then took his hand away from mine and shook it off a little. "Better?"

"Oh yes much." I answered, trying not to breath in his bad breath.

"So… Serena, how old are you?"

"I just turned 14 last Saturday." I answered.

"Oh well Happy 1 week late birthday."

"Thank you. And how old are you?" I asked 'Please be 18 please be 18. So I don't see you next year' He looked at least 18. I wanted nothing more than to never see him again. He looked and smelled like a monkey with a mole in the middle of his of his forehead.

"I'm 16 as of 6 months and 3 weeks ago." He answered tying to be silly. He was closer to my age than I had ever thought. Bummer. After the dance he left me to my chair where I was found.

"Thank you for the dance Diamond." I said as he was leaving

"Oh no thank you Serena." He smiled and then left. Oh my was he tall. My neck hurt from looking up at him, while he talked to me.

'Next time, I think I'll stand on a chair and dance with him. If he asks me again' At that point I wanted to go home. No one else asked me to dance that night. Ray was off flirting with almost any boy that walked her way. I watched her to my amusement.

"Oh Serena!" it was Mina. We had gotten home at 11:30pm. I was not as tired as Ray, but I did want to get off my feet. "How was the dance? Whom did you dance with? Did you make any friends?"

"Slow down girl." I held up my hands hopping she would stop asking so I could give her the answers. "I danced once. His name is Diamond. He stood 6 foot tall and he is 16, but he looked like a monkey to me, and smelled like one."

I answered all the 'boy' questions before she could ask me more about him. I had to wait for the information to sink in before she stared to laugh. "You danced with a 6 foot monkey?"

"Yep."

"Do I get to meet him?"

"Oh I hope not." I held out my hand "smell this."

Mina took a whiff and backed up so fast I'm sure she was shocked by something. "What is that?"

"His smell I think… I can't get it off."

"Did he spray his hand with cologne or something?"

"Do you think he missed?" I asked. In monument we were laughing on how some one could miss spraying their body with cologne or perfume and it ending up on their hand. She then asked about Ray and her friends. I told her I spent the whole dance by myself. She was so mad that Ray would do that to me, mom over heard and said that Ray would be talked to about it.

'Ya right she won't listen.' I said to myself. We then went to bed hoping the next dance would be better for me than the last dance. At least 3 more dances better.

2 weeks later

"Ray are you coming?" I called up the stairs. I had just got a new pair of jean and a very nice shirt. Mom put my hair in 2 French braids so I could stay cool. She also helped me with my make up. This time I was waiting for my sister.

"Oh hold your horses. Serena we have 10 minuets and no one shows up until 9 anyway." She had started getting ready yesterday. She went through 15 outfits, 3 pairs of shoes, 9 hair stiles and who knows how much perfume. I owned one pair of sneakers, sandals, and dressy shoes so that was one problem I didn't have. Well that's what I get for being the smallest.

"Serena." I turned to see Amy she was wearing… oh who knows. It didn't match, but it looked good together. "Mom wants you to tell her if Ray is mean again."

"Amy what are you wearing?"

"I found it in mom's closet isn't cool?" she spun around and showed off a pair of shorts under her skirt. The skirt was cool, but interesting enough. I did like how it spun! "You will tell mom right?"

"Ya I'll tell her when I get home."

"And this time you will tell me all about the dance also?"

"If you are awake." I promised.

"Serena Let's Go!" Ray called out the door.

"When did she finish- Oh never mind. Bye Mina, Amy and Mom!"

"By Serena have a good time!" Called Amy as I ran out the door. I heard a faint 'I love you Serena.' Form mom in the kitchen. Dad drove us to the dance, and then he went home. He told Ray not to 'shrew' me away again. I got out of the car and started to walked to towards the door of the building, when I saw him again.

"Oh grate just my luck," I said out loud.

"What?" asked Ray.

"It's Diamond." I answered.

"Who's Diamond?"

"The only guy who danced with me to 2 weeks ago. In the green shirt," I answered.

"Witch one?"

"The tall blond with a mole in the middle of his forehead." I answered. "Lets get in side before he sees me."

"Oh my Serena you did it again." She said smiling and shaking her head. I looked at her confused and lost. "Diamond and his friend are 'the group' to hang with. If you know one then they will all want to know you."

"He looks like a monkey!" I said a little to loud. We were walking past them at this point.

"Oh come down."

"Serena! Oh Serena over here," Diamond was waving at us.

"Um… I have to use the restroom, long drive and all." I said back to him.

"Oh ok we'll see you inside!" he answered.

"Why you little liar." Said Ray when we got past the door.

"What? I do have to use the restroom."

"For how long?"

"3 hours?"

"You can't hide there all night."

"Why not?"

"Cause you are going to intrudes me to your friends. That's why not." I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to the adults handed them my card and then made it to the restrooms. Well I did have to go.

TBC

Plese R and R


End file.
